In present-day aircraft radar systems, a single sweep of radar data is collected and displayed on a display for the pilot. Because only a single sweep of radar data is being displayed, large amounts of space are not being examined at all. This unexamined space may contain weather hazards.
Some have attempted to allow a pilot to simultaneously view weather information from various regions of space. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,940,987; 5,202,690; 5,781,146; 5,828,332; 5,920,276, to Frederick present storing radar return data into a three-dimensional array that is apparently based on the tilt of the radar. ""987 presents generating a plan view that is selected according to tilt. The plan view image displays a span over a range of altitudes. Therefore, in order for a pilot to determine if an altitude above or below the aircraft""s present altitude is clear of any weather hazards, the pilot must shift their visual focus to a vertical front or side view image. Frederick also fails to identify radar return information not in the present radar scan.
Therefore, there exists a need to provide pilots with radar display information not presently viewed.
The present invention comprises a system, method, and computer program product for alerting a flight crew of weather radar return information not presently being displayed. The system includes a memory, a processor, and an output device. The memory stores radar return information in a three-dimensional buffer. The processor determines if any radar return information stored in a three-dimensional buffer is within a threshold distance from an aircraft""s present position and generates an image based on target data stored in the three-dimensional buffer and selected display parameters. The processor also generates a target alert if any target data is determined to be within a threshold distance from the aircraft""s present position and is not included in the generated image. The output device presents the generated target alert.
In accordance with further aspects of the invention, the first component further determines if the target data that is within the threshold distance from the aircraft""s present position is at the same altitude as the aircraft and is along the aircraft""s current heading or the aircraft""s flight plan.
In accordance with other aspects of the invention, the generated target alert is an audible alarm and the output device is one or more speakers.
In accordance with still further aspects of the invention, the generated target alert is a graphical and/or textual image that indicates at least one of distance to aircraft and altitude.
In accordance with yet other aspects of the invention, the third component further generates a target alert if the radar return information determined to be within a threshold distance from the aircraft""s present position is above a certain threshold reflectivity value.
As will be readily appreciated from the foregoing summary, the invention provides a device that alerts a pilot if the radar antenna has discovered any hazards to the aircraft that are not presently being displayed to the pilot.